Shimmer Sensation Pretty Cure!
is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and the unofficial installment to the Pretty Cure series. It is directed and written by Ahim de Famille. It was replaced Electric Shock Pretty Cure! and it is initial slot. The season's motifs are Jewels, Colors, Rainbows, Idols, and Magic. Also, in each Cure had form changes. Speculations (from creator) Synopsis The twelve Magic Gems have been storaged from the Magical Box in the Colorful World. But it was scattered by a black goo and hydrochloric acid, which combined from the spell and were missed. Vivid, Metallic, Neon, and Pastel must find the twelve Pretty Cure of magic, color, and idol so the twelve jewels of magic can be found in Fantaisie Petillante. But the first, a transfered student named Mojiretsu Yumi, which she was the happy-go-lucky in the team. Until she was scared by a monster named Kokushibiyo, a monster-like creature named Vivid of Colorful World who grabbed a Colorful Pact and a Idol Card and transforms into Cure Ribbon! Yumi, along with other eleven girls to against Black King, who he is planing to using the Magic Gems to destroy everything on our universe! Characters Pretty Cures These twelve girls were chosen as the legendary warriors Pretty Cure because of their smiles, colors, idols, and courage in their hearts. They are to battle against Shadow Empire and stop them from stealing Magic Gems so they can't revive their love, smile, pop, faith, courage, and dazzle. They were transform with the and shout the phrase . / *''Voiced by: Moritaka Ai Nicknamed as YuYu. Yumi is very cheerful, helpful, cute girl who loves to smile. She is also the second IQs of all but she is very bad in sports. She want to dream to be a famous ballerina. But she is a little shy or klutz, her family were mentors about the Cures. As Cure Ribbon, her medium, bright pink hair turns into pastel pink and grows longer. Her theme color is pink and her powers are realated to healing and happiness. Her form change is . As Cure Ribbon, she says . / *''Voiced by: Kinoshita Ayumi Hiragi is very strict but very smart student council in Fantaisie Petillante de Echole Privee. Hiragi is very elegant, loves to read books, and she is very rich. As Cure Holly, her turquoise hair turns into cyan and grows longer. Her theme color is cyan and her powers are related to skies. Her form change is . As Cure Holly, she says . / *''Voiced by: Kai Asami Kirameki is very loves to cooking rice cakes in Pastel Crémeuse Restaurant. She is also loves to eating and helping by the work. She has a fluffy and ticklish attitude. As Cure Glow, her medium, blonde hair turns into yellow and tied into pigtails. Her theme color is yellow and her powers are realated to light. Her form change is . As Cure Glow, she says . / *''Voiced by: Beppu Ayumi Matsu is very caring, calm girl who loves to caring and planting the enviroment. She is loves to also smells the flowers and she dreams to be a botanist. As Cure Forest, her short, apple green hair turns into harlequin, grows longer, tied into ponytail. Her theme color is green and her powers are related to nature. Her form change is . As Cure Forest, she says . / *''Voiced by: Toyosaki Aki Utano is half Korean - Japanese girl which she is very popular idol. She is very loves to sing and playing the instruments in the school. Her theme color is violet/purple and her powers are realated to music. As Cure Chorus, her curly purple hair turns into violet, more curly and grows longer. Her form change is . As Cure Chorus, she says . / *''Voiced by: Ishihara Atsumi Tokei is very historic, tomboy girl who loves to studying with Yumi. She lives with her grandparents at Horloge Avenir Antique Shop and she loves to read historic books. As Cure Polaroid, her medium, carnelian hair turns into orange, grows longer, and ties into a left side ponytail. Her theme color is orange and her powers are related to time. Her form change is . As Cure Polaroid, she says . / *''Voiced by: Konno Ayuri Kaiyo is the Vice President in Fantasie Petillante Echole Privee. Kaiyo is behaved, noble girl who lives in Tahiti Island as a surfer, which her father was a lifeguard. As Cure Ocean, her bob, cobalt blue hair turns into dodger blue, grows longer and ties into a side right ponytail. Her theme color is blue and her powers are related on water and ice. Her form change is . As Cure Ocean, she says . / *''Voiced by: Shimoyamada Ayuka Haretsu is tomboyish girl who is very bad in school many times due to her studies. She is very loves to play sports, video games, and eating snacks. As Cure Blast, her pixie, red hair turns into scarlet and grows longer into spikes. Her theme color is red and her powers are related to fire. Her form change is . As Cure Blast, she says . / *''Voiced by: Misaki Ayame Senkai is very fan of soccer, looks like a bit of tomboy or a little bit of girly-girl. She is very strongest and excels at skills. As Cure Swivel, her braided, salmon hair turns into peach hair, grows longer, and extremely . Her theme color is peach and her powers are related to air. Her form change is . She is the most powerful in the team. As Cure Swivel, she says . / *''Voiced by: Kato Emiri Kan is Christian girl who loves to read bible. She is very thanking and praying for God and she lives to join her friends instead of addicts. As Cure Truth, her fringed, chartreuse hair turns into lawn green, grows longer, and extensioms and layers added. Her theme color is lime and her powers are related to feelings. Her form change is . As Cure Truth, she says . / *''Voiced by: Iitoyo Marie Kiri is looks like a magician, which she is the big fan of magic. She is very tricky, famous girl who loves to tricking the magic and spells in the stage. As Cure Mist, her wavy, indigo hair turns into periwrinkle, grows longer, and tied in low pigtails. Her theme color is indigo and her powers are related to spells. Her form change is . As Cure Mist, she says . / *''Voiced by: Oikawa Nao Denki is looks like tomoyish girl, who loves to repairing gadgets. She is very cool, funky girl who loves to solving problems and fixing things. But she has the big likes of thunders and storms. As Cure Electron, her medium, light auburn hair turns into cadmium blonde hair, grows longer, and tied in a very sprangled ponytail. Her theme color is cadmium and her powers are related to technology. Her form change is . She is the last member in the team. As Cure Electron, she says . / *'' Voiced by: Nakamura Shizuka'' Manami is the very mysterious in the team. Cure Arc-En-Ciel was first appearance in episode 1, but Manami was first appearance in episode 23. She is a loner, loses her mind, and she was the bodyguard of the Colorful World. She is hates cute things, sweets, and very coldest. Before she was destroyed, she was refusing to join the team and being going away herself. But she was loses her ability to transform into pretty cure, because that she was being attacked by Black King and she was died due to her losing her life and memories. She was a servant, a love for ghost, violence, and disasters, and who using bad faith. In episode 33, it was revealed that she is Cure Arc-En-Ciel while she holds Yumi's Rainbow Compact. Then in episode 37, she was transformed after she gains her powers and being joined the team. At the end of the season, she was extremely destroyed and gave her destroyed heart from Yumi. As Cure Arc-En-Ciel, her vivid-colored hair turns into extremely mixed and it forms into combed shrink hairstyle, same as Twilight's hairstyle, but it had big bun at the back. Her theme color were same as the colors from other twelve cures and her powers are related from colors. Her form change is . As Cure Arc-En-Ciel, she says . Colorful World The playful and energetic of all mascot. He ends with ~bido!. The oldest and he is calm of all mascots. He ends with ~eon!. The youngest and cutest of all mascots. She ends with ~eru!. The lovely and cheerful of all mascots. She ends with ~kira!. A mysterious mascot who appears in episode 23. He is mysterious and most powerful mascot of all. He was also as a partner of unknowned colorful cure. Shadow Empire The is the team that consists the eight villains of death, sadness, anger, and evidence to destroy the entire universe. The six generals are the power of danger, fade, poison, sins, illusions, and the wrath. The main villain in the season. He steals the Magic Gems to destroy the whole universe. The first general. He is very timid and his power is greeses. He is very bad, stupid, and he is likes to destroy the items. He can creates the disaters like storm, earthquake, etc. The second general. His is very dangerous and his power is shadows. He is the eldest. He is robot-like creature, which he creates the foggy items and he is the second-in command. The third general. She is very distant and her power is the the poison. She is very serious and she hates cute, sweet, and colorful things. The fourth general. He is very mature and his power is the sins. He likes to steals the feelings and he destroys it after a people was died. The fifth general. She is very selfish and her power is the illusions. She loves to play violin and singing the sad songs. She is the youngest. The last and sixth general. He loves to kill people, destroys the colors, and his power is the death. He is the strongest and oldest of all. He is looks like a monster. The monsters in the season. Kokushibiyo means "Black Death". In each Kokushibiyos were destroyed after it fights by cures and it was became the Magic Gems in each episode. Minor Characters One of the Cures' friends (especially for Yumi). Yumi's brother, which he has a feelings with Hiragi. Yumi's mother The Cures' mentor, and Yumi's father. Former Pretty Cures The Former Cures who are also allies. There are the Cures on other centuries. Items The Cures' transformation item. The compact was same as Linkrun or Fortune Piano. The Cures speaking the phrase, Let's Mix! Pretty Cure! Sparkling Pop! GO!!. The Cures' weapon. It can sings by an enemy to purified. Or might be used as rod or sword. If there are form changed version, there had a bow, maracas, pompoms, paintbrush, etc. The Cures' main collectable items. It can be activated as transformation, attack or form change if used. After the monster was destroyed, it was storaged. Cure Arc-En-Ciel's transformation item, which is same as Heart Pot, or Smile Pact. Cure Arc-En-Ciel's weapon, which is looks like Princess Candle. But it looks like a glittering paintbrush. The Cures' power-up box to became the Colorful Form. Also, it can be used as the storaging item for Magic Gems. Locations * * * * * * * Trivia *''Shimmer Sensation'' is the first series to have the theme colours of pink, cyan, yellow, green, violet, orange, blue, red, peach, lime, indigo, and cadmium as the main colours for the protagonists. *Like Happiness Rainbow Charge Pretty Cure!, there had form changes. *This is the third season after Nintendo Land Pretty Cure!, Mirai Melodic Pretty Cure!, & Changing Girls Pretty Cure! to have a 12 Cures. *This is the first season to had hot-colored hair/eyes in civilian and pale-colored hair/eyes in Cure form for cures. *This is the fourth season to had a blue cure to be a president. But it was became fifth after it includes Shining Jewels Pretty Cure. Note *This is more cool, colorful, and magical than Colorful Hearts Pretty Cure! & Colorful Hearts Pretty Cure! Bright Lights!. But it was dosen't used due to maniest cures. Instead, this series had twelve cures, similar to Changing Girls Pretty Cure!. Media Episodes *''Shimmer Sensation Pretty Cure! Episodes'' Music Merchandise *''Shimmer Sensation Pretty Cure! Merchandise '' Movies This is the second of "Elemagika" version of All-Stars movies. This movie about the future Cures, who had great grandaughters of all over 100 years. The movie includes the characters (sans NijiIro) to gaining the Eternity form. Heres the future-like cures. *YuuYuu / Cure String *Ragi / Cure Nixie *Meki-nessan / Cure Beam *Ma-chan / Cure Maple *Utah / Cure Sonata *Toto-run / Cure Kodak *Kaka / Cure Sea *Harechu-nessan / Cure Bomb *Mawa-san / Cure Turn *Ka-ran / Cure Feeling *Gichaan / Cure Mystic *Dede / Cure Nuclear Gallery References *'Shimmer Sensation Pretty Cure! '(Fanmade Precure Series Wiki) Category:Shimmer Sensation Pretty Cure! Category:User: LeenaCandy Category:Ahim de Famille Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fanseries Category:Colors Theme Series Category:Idols Themed Series Category:Jewels Themed Fanseries Category:Magic Themed Series Category:Rainbows Themed Series